


Cómo conseguir pareja

by Ad_Astra18



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Astra18/pseuds/Ad_Astra18
Summary: Donde Nicaise hace de casamentera y todo resulta bien.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Cómo conseguir pareja

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía planeado publicar esto ayer para San Valentín, pero la universidad decidió que no era posible, así que tendrá que ser hoy.
> 
> Creo que jamás lo había mencionado pero no tengo un lector beta, así que me disculpo si hay errores o no es bueno.
> 
> También, tengo algo por Nicaise apuñalando gente con el tenedor.

Levanta su copa con agua y da un largo trago, a la par que da un vistazo al príncipe de Akielos... otra vez. Es guapo, piensa, no hay nada de malo en apreciar lo agradable de su rostro.

—Tal vez podrías iniciar una conversación con él al igual que cualquier persona normal —comenta Nicaise— ya sabes, en lugar de espiarlo desde detrás de las cortinas.

Laurent siente a su rostro sonrojarse, pero mantiene su expresión en calma. —No lo espiaba, me aseguraba de que estuviera disfrutando de su estancia en Vere. Y sólo fue una vez.

—Has pasado estas dos semanas mirándolo como un cachorro perdido, se van mañana. Es ahora o nunca.

—Ni siquiera sabría de que hablarle.

—Podrías decirle lo mucho que quieres llevarlo a la cama.

—No voy a decirle eso —reprende Laurent, incluso si es cierto—, en todo caso, ¿no tienes a alguien más para molestar?

—Sucede que me divierto mucho más molestándote a ti.

—¿Debo sentirme especial?

Nicaise no responde, ahora concentrado en comerse los dulces de la mesa. Laurent vuelve a mirar al príncipe, sólo para encontrarse con que éste ya lo está mirando. Damianos le da una sonrisa, Laurent desvía la mirada inmediatamente, su cara roja como un tomate.

—Esto es ridículo —habla Nicaise nuevamente— al parecer tengo que hacerlo todo yo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Apenas ha terminado su pregunta cuando siente un dolor punzante en su pierna derecha, da un brinco en su asiento y suelta un _auch_ lo suficientemente audible para que todos en la mesa lo miren. Mira a Nicaise con enojo, pero éste sólo sonríe y esconde el tenedor que sostiene en su mano.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunta Damianos, que hasta hace un momento hablaba con Lady Vannes.

—Sí, por supuesto, es sólo...

—Un accidente con los cubiertos, parece que se hirió en la pierna —lo interrumpe Nicaise —terriblemente grave, deberíamos buscar al médico.

—Pero yo...

—Tienes razón, no debes caminar en este estado —vuelve a interrumpirlo Nicaise— Lady Vannes, ¿me acompañaría a buscar al médico? Estoy seguro de que entre los dos lo encontraremos más rápidamente.

Vannes lo mira con sospecha, pero luego sonríe dándose cuenta de la verdad de la situación y se levanta con gracia. —Por supuesto, resista su alteza, la ayuda llegará pronto.

Laurent cree que podría morir de vergüenza allí mismo.

—Lord Berenger, consejero Herode, ¿nos ayudarán también?

Ancel, el compañero de Lord Berenger, no parece muy convencido y empieza a negarse, cuando Bereger lo interrumpe.

—Por supuesto que sí, vamos Ancel —a diferencia de Vannes, el parece realmente creer que Laurent está herido.

Pronto, Berenger, Ancel, el consejero Herode, Nicaise y Lady Vannes se están retirando de la mesa. El mismo príncipe Damianos parece a punto de levantarse para ir por ayuda, cuando Vannes se lo impide.

—No deberíamos dejar completamente sólo al príncipe, su excelencia Damianos, ¿por qué no se queda y se asegura de que esté bien mientras vamos por la ayuda?

Damianos asiente y va a sentarse al lado de Laurent, mientras se alejan, Nicaise se vuelve y mueve los labios en una clara pronunciación de un _"de nada"_. Laurent lo decide ahí mismo, lo matará por la mañana, enterrará su cadáver en el jardín trasero y conseguirá un nuevo amigo.

Así es como Laurent y el príncipe Damianos terminan sólos en la mesa. Laurent cubre su cara con ambas manos y hace un sonido quejumbroso, maldiciendo su suerte. La cara de Damianos se llena (si es que es posible) con aun mayor preocupación.

—¿Te duele mucho? Algo de alcohol podría ayudar a adormecer el dolor mientras el médico viene.

A pesar de todo, Laurent sonríe, quita las manos de su cara y mira al príncipe. —¿Tratas de emborracharme?

La noche es joven, y Laurent tiene mucho tiempo en compañía del príncipe por delante, piensa que bien podría aprovecharlo.

.....

El sol brilla en lo alto y los hombres de la caravana que vino de Akielos sólo esperan a que su príncipe se una a ellos para emprender el regreso. Auguste mira divertido mientras Damen se acerca para tomar las manos de Laurent entre la suyas. Nicaise sonríe presuntuoso a su lado y Lady Vannes parace complacida.

Laurent los ignora a todos a favor de centrar su atención en Damen.

—¿Qué tal está esa pierna?

—Viviré.

—Eso espero, sería una pena que su alteza muriera sin haberme permitido volver para cortejarlo adecuadamente primero.

Laurent sonríe y se inclina para darle un beso de despedida en los labios.

—Vuelve pronto.

—Lo haré.


End file.
